


Out of nowhere, out of my thoughts

by blue_eyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hitchhiking, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles frowned as a person started to come into sight at the side of the road. A hitchhiker? Surely not.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of nowhere, out of my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/gifts).



> For Eldee. I was really excited when I saw your signup, bb! I really hope you enjoy this :) I tried to get some of your likes in! Thanks to the mods for dealing with my failyness, and to , for all the help!

Stiles hummed along to the radio as he drove. The drive was pretty boring, just a long stretch of road, nothing but scrubland as far as the eye could see, the odd house or barn the only thing breaking the monotony. His jeep was doing well though, he still wasn’t sure if it would make it all the way back to college. He really needed to save up for another car.

He sighed and turned the radio down as the news came on. Stiles wished he had someone to talk to, or just another presence. Something to make the journey less monotonous. 

Stiles wasn’t even using his GPS right now, so he didn't have a robotic voice to keep him company. He'd started off using it, but even Stiles got tired of the non-responsive voice. His comedic genius was nothing without a proper audience 

Stiles frowned as a person started to come into sight at the side of the road. A hitchhiker? Surely not. They’d get murdered. Or, he thought, as the man became clearer, kill someone. The man was tall, and wearing a leather jacket. Serial killer hitchhiker, Stiles thought, trying to convince himself that picking the hiker up would be a bad idea. He slowed as he saw the man clearly now. Sexy serial killer hitchhiker. Fuck it. Stiles pulled to the side of the road. 

The man picked up his duffel and jogged to the passenger side, opening the door. 

“You can put your bag in the back seat,” Stiles offered. The man nodded and opened the door, dropping his bag into the back of the jeep. He slid into the seat beside Stiles. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

“No problem. Where you headed?” 

“New York,” the man said shortly. 

“City, or state?”

“City.” 

Great, the guy was grumpy, Stiles though. Still, company was company. “Me too,” Stiles said, starting to move again. “I’m Stiles, by the way.” 

“Derek.” 

“Nice to meet you, Derek,” Stiles said. 

Derek grunted. Stiles sighed internally. “How long were you out there? Must’ve been rough.” 

"Awhile." Derek said. 

Stiles sighed out loud this time. _Fine_ Stiles thought.  
~~~

“You hungry? I found a great diner down this street last time I made this journey.” Stiles had a hankering for something greasy and cheesy. 

“Whatever.” 

Stiles pulled into the diner’s parking lot and got out of the car, stretching. Derek didn’t move. 

“Aren’t you coming?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Stiles, do you think I’d be hitchhiking if I had money to spare?”

Stiles felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach. He was so stupid sometimes - he hadn’t made the connection at all. 

“Oh shit, sorry. Listen, let me buy you something - like a sandwich!” he said quickly, as Derek started to shake his head. 

“I’m fine.” 

“When was the last time you ate?” 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not hungry.”

Stiles straightened up and walked into the diner, muttering under his breath. He ordered two burgers, fries, and cokes to go, hoping that Derek wasn’t a vegetarian.

He carefully balanced the food in his hands and walked to the car. Derek looked up when he approached and frowned. Stiles nodded to the door until Derek leaned over and opened it. 

“I said I wasn’t hungry,” Derek said. 

“Listen, I can eat all this food if you don’t want any,” Stiles said, arranging the food on the seat between them. He grinned as he heard a gurgle from Derek. “But your stomach is on my side.” 

“Traitor,” Derek muttered towards his body, picking up a burger. Stiles kept on grinned, grabbing a handful of fries before starting the engine. 

~~~

“Man, I feel better now,” Stiles said. “It’s amazing what good food will do for the soul.” He looked over at Derek. “Although, it doesn’t seemed to have cheered you up much.” 

“Your incessant chatter is enough for two.” 

“Never met a silence I couldn’t fill,” Stiles replied, delighted.

“Wonderful.” 

“I could drop you off at the side of the road,” Stiles said, before he could stop himself. He froze, hoping Derek would take it like the joke it was intended to be. 

“Shut up and keep your eyes on the road,” Derek replied. 

Stiles grinned. This was turning into the most enjoyable drive he’d ever had. 

~~~

“So, how did you end up on the side of the road?” 

“My ride dropped me there.”

“What did you do to make them do that?” 

“They had a dog that didn’t like me. It peed on the seats, so he let me out,” Derek said. Stiles barked out a laugh.

“Are you serious? It was so scared of you it peed in the car? What did you do, growl at it?” 

Derek just shrugged. 

“Peed the seats,” Stiles muttered, that was freaking hilarious. “Ok, Alpha dog, what awaits you in New York?” 

Derek sighed. “Not much. Some friends who’ll give me a couch to sleep on until I can find work.” He was looking out of the side window, shoulders stiff, and Stiles could almost feel Derek’s shutters closing up. Shit, he thought. Stiles swallowed, wondering how best to pull the conversation back. 

“I’m doing law at college,” Stiles said. “I want to become a lawyer, my dad’s a sheriff, but I don’t want to be on the street, you know? Plus I've seen so many people go free that shouldn't have after watching my dad work long hours catching them. I wanted to do something that would do something about that." 

Derek still didn’t look back.

~~~

Stiles turned on his headlights, yawning widely. He knew there was a budget motel along this road, he'd researched it when planning the trip. 

“I'm gonna need to stop for the night, before I fall asleep.” 

Derek nodded, blinking heavily. “Drop me somewhere, I'll carry on.” 

“Oh, sure. I mean, obviously. Don't let something like bodily functions slow you down, I guess,” Stiles said, squashing his disappointment. 

“I'm not sleeping in your car.”

“You could – I'm gonna rent a room?” Stiles said, feeling himself blush horribly. “Maybe not a twin, because that pushes me over my budget, but a single will have a lot of room?”

Derek's was silent, eyebrows raised.

“Floor room! I'd like to clarify. This is not a trashy romance novel.” 

“Right,” Derek said. “You're not exactly a blushing heroine.” 

Stiles spluttered. “Come Alpha dog, let’s get some sleep.”

Stiles avoided the judging eye of the receptionist at the motel as he paid for the room. Derek didn't look that much older than him, but it was still a bit .

Stiles finished up as soon as possible and headed towards the stairs, not looking back to see if Derek was following.

“Well, at least you didn't behave suspiciously,” Derek commented as they walked up the stairs.

“Shut up! You've got to admit, this is a bit weird.” 

“Yes, but let's try to avoid someone calling the police, ok?”

“No-one's going to call the police. Motel receptionists see all kinds of things. It would've been worse if you had rented the room, because then it would look like you'd hired an underage looking rent boy.”

Derek coughed behind him. Stiles grinned as he unlocked the door to their room.

~~~

 

“Where are you driving from?” Derek asked as they shared take out, sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

“California.” 

“Why? Why not fly?” 

“It's actually cheaper, unless I booked in way in advance or really last minute,” Stiles said around a mouthful of noodles. “Plus I like driving.” 

“You don't seem like you'd cope well being alone.” 

“I don't, really. I talk to myself a lot,” Stiles shrugged. 

“Then why don't you fly?”

“I prefer to drive. The jeep means a lot to me, and I didn't want to leave it in California.”

“Parking in New York, though.” 

“Yeah, I have to be like a ninja, but it's good. Expanding my skillset and all.”

“Stiles, parking ninja,” Derek said.

“Exactly! Totally a thing.” Stiles leaned over and grabbed prawn chip. He picked up the remote and flicked through the few channels the battered tv picked up. He settled on the local news, frustrated by the lack of anything good on.

~~~

“Do you mind if I call my dad?” Stiles asked after they'd thrown the empty cartons away.

“Go ahead,” Derek said. He was sitting on the bed, reading a well-loved copy of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. 

Stiles dialed his dad's number, standing up. He walked towards the window as he waited for his dad to answer, looking down into the lot. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, Dad,” Stiles said, smiling. 

“Stiles, how are you?”

“I'm great, stopped at the motel for the night. You?” Stiles asked, walking across the other side of the room.

“Just getting ready to go to the station.” 

“Oh, it’s that time?” Stiles turned and found the clock on the nightstand. “I should let you go. Let me know when you get in?”

“Which one of us is the parent here?” his dad asked. 

“Someone's got to keep an eye on you. If I'm not careful you'll go get waffles for breakfast.” 

“With your network of spies? I doubt it.” 

“You don't like it now the shoe's on the other foot, do you?”

“That's my cue to go,” the sheriff said. 

“Hah!” Stiles replied. “Go, fight crime.” 

“I'll talk to you later. Bye, Stiles.” 

“Bye, dad. Love you.” 

“Love you too, son.” 

Stiles hung up, still smiling. Derek was watching him, an odd look on his face. 

“Sorry, just checking in. Parents, you know.” 

“No, no, its fine.”

“You ok?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah,” Derek said, turning back to his book. Stiles was desperately curious, but given how touchy Derek seemed he was going to take the path of tact for once and not pry. His dad would be proud. 

~~~

Stiles was falling asleep sitting up when he finally realized that he was going to have to broach the bed subject first. 

“I'm gonna turn in. Long drive tomorrow.” 

“You think we'll make New York by tomorrow?”

“If the traffic's good, I don't see why not.” 

Derek nodded. “You can take the bathroom first.” 

Stiles nodded and got his toothbrush out of his bag. His heart started to thump as he brushed his teeth. He normally slept in his boxers, but he was going to have to leave a shirt on or he'd die of embarrassment. Derek's shoulders were incredibly wide and muscled, and Stiles was willing to bet the rest of his body matched. 

He dropped his pants and folded them up, then walked out of the bathroom. Derek had moved a pillow from the bed to the floor.

“You're not sleeping on the floor,” Stiles said before his brain could re-arrange the sentence to be less Harlequin romance. “I mean, we can top to toe, or something. Who knows what awfulness this floor has seen. The carpet is probably a biohazard.” 

“I'll be fine,” Derek said. 

“Yes, in the bed.” 

“Stiles,” Derek started. “I'm not in the mood to argue.” 

“Me neither, your turn to use the bathroom,” Stiles said, folding his arms. Derek raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Stiles wished he knew how to interpret Derek's eyebrows. 

“Ok,” Derek said. He marked his place in the book and put it back in his bag. 

Stiles picked up the pillow from the floor and put it back on the bed, before sitting down awkwardly. Normally he'd jump right in but he wasn't sure what the protocol was in this situation. Was there even a protocol? He doubted it. He was pretty sure this situation only normally happened in serial killings or porn. Funny how those two often have the same plot. 

Stiles was in the middle of thinking through the danger/sex link when Derek came out of the bathroom. He'd taken his shirt off and kept his pants on.

He sighed. “Stiles.” 

“Dibs on the head of the bed,” Stiles said, climbing under the blanket. “Turn off the light before you get in.” 

Derek sighed again and muttered something about stubbornness.

“Like you can talk, Alpha dog,” Stiles said, closing his eyes as he felt the covers by his feet lift up. Derek slid into bed, shoulders bumping into Stiles. 

“Sorry,” Stiles muttered. It took some maneuvering but they both fit on the bed eventually. 

“Goodnight Stiles,” Derek said. 

“Goodnight,” Stiles replied. He shifted slightly, before realizing he probably shouldn't move too much so he didn't disturb Derek. Stiles held himself still, and closed his eyes. He was too tense to sleep, and he stared at the ceiling.

Stiles' mind was racing. He'd never shared a bed with anyone who wasn't Scott, or his parents before. He could feel the heat from Derek's body and one of Derek's leg was resting against Stiles' shoulder. 

He started to count his breaths – an old method he'd found when he'd been trying to handle his ADHD symptoms. Stiles counted each in breath, focused on it as much as he could. The act was very boring, but it did the job, and slowed Stiles mind a little. 

Stiles fell asleep between one number and the next. 

~~~

Stiles woke, achy after sleeping in a small space. He groaned as he rolled over, knee connecting with something warm. It was only when the bed jolted and a hand clamped on his knee that Stiles connected the movement and warmth to Derek.

“Sorry, dude. Didn't mean to disturb you. Can I have my knee back?” Stiles asked. He felt Derek relax all at once, and move his hand.

“Sorry,” he muttered. 

“It's nothing. Waking up in a new place is always weird,” Stiles said. It had taken him about a week to get over the disorientation of waking up in his college dorm when he'd first moved there. “Sorry for kneeing you.” 

Derek grunted and sat up. He was sleep-rumpled, and Stiles was incredibly aware that he was sporting some fantastic morning wood that wasn't helped by the sight. 

“I'll take the bathroom first,” Stiles said hurriedly, jumping out of bed. He jumped in the shower, swearing at the cold water. By the time the water heated up his erection had wilted away, and Stiles felt slightly more prepared to deal with Derek.

He needed coffee though.

~~~

“Is you having caffeine a good idea?” Derek asked as Stiles ordered a double espresso. 

“it'll be fine. I'll just be awake enough to 

 

~~~

Stiles sighed when the familiar ‘Welcome to New York’ sign came into sight. As much as he loved being at home and seeing his dad, there was something about this city that he adored. 

“Almost there! Where in the city do you want to be dropped off?”

“Anywhere is fine, I can walk.” 

“We’ve been traveling for two days, an extra hour or so won’t kill us.” 

Derek leveled a look at Stiles. 

“If you’ve lasted this long you can last until you get where you need to go. Besides, you think walking through New York is going to be any less stressful?”

“Point. I need to head to Williamsburg.”

“That I can do,” Stiles said. “I'll probably need the GPS when I get closer.”

“I might be able to remember the way, but its been a while.” 

“Ok.”

After the relative quiet of the roads getting to New York, driving through the city was insane. By the end of the journey Stiles was sure Derek was clenching his fists so much that he was drawing blood. 

“I'm not that bad a driver.” 

“Everyone else is,” Derek replied through clenched teeth. They were pulled up alongside a 

“So, this is it,” Stiles said.

“Yeah. Thanks, for the ride. And the food.” 

“No problem, thanks for the company. I’ll see you around, maybe? I mean, it's a long shot, I guess, but relatively, it’s a small world. As the saying goes. I'm going to stop talking now.”

“Promises, promises,” Derek said. 

“Listen to the funny man,” Stiles said. 

“Maybe,” Derek said non-committal. “See you, Stiles.” Derek got out of the car, and pulled his bag out of the back. 

Stiles waved one last time and pulled away, feeling bittersweet. He was glad to be back, of course he was. It was weird, that he might never see Derek again. They were still basically strangers, but they’d spent almost two days together, and that was something, right?

Stiles started the engine and headed back to his apartment. 

~~~

“Stiles!” Scott said the minute Stiles walked through the door. “You’re back.” 

“That I am,” Stiles said, going in for a hug. “And I’m in desperate need of a shower.” 

“Well I didn’t want to say anything,” Scott said, grinning. Stiles shoved him in the shoulder. “I’ll order us a pizza?”

“God, yes. Something with lots of cheese.” 

“Got it,” Scott said. “Go get unstinky.” 

Stiles flipped Scott the bird and turned to the bathroom, Scott’s laughter following him down the hall. Stiles felt better already. 

Derek had been great, and Stiles was only a little disappointed that he hadn't made a move when he had the chance. But, Stiles thought, he'd rather not ruin the memory with an awkward moment at the end. 

It was for the best, Stiles decided, stepping under the warm spray of the shower. 

~~~

Stiles was listlessly flipping through his textbook when Scott came and sat in front of him. 

“I haven't seen you mope like this since Lydia started going out with Jackson,” Scott commented. 

“What, nah, I'm fine,” Stiles said. He wasn't moping. He was just wondering how Derek was getting on. In a mild, curious sort of way. Nothing else. 

“Dude, you should've got his number. Maybe you should put a thing out on Craigslist?” Scott suggested. 

“No, I'm good. It's nothing, just crushing, you know? Nothing a good distraction can't cure,” Stiles said, picking up the Xbox controller. “Blow things up with me

“What are friends for?” Scott replied, picking up the other controller.

~~~

Stiles was in desperate need of coffee. His birthday had been a good night, but he was paying for it this morning. He stumbled into a coffee shop just off campus, whimpering at the sound of the steamer, and cups clinking against each other. Everything was too loud and bright.

“Hi – Stiles?”

Stiles opened his eyes and saw Derek, aproned up behind the counter. 

“Derek. What? Wait. You work here?” Stiles asked. He was aware that he was wearing the same clothes he'd slept in and probably looked like he was doing the walk of shame. Fuck his entire life.

“I do now,” Derek replied, shrugging. “I only started last week.” 

Stiles was about to ask more questions when he became aware of the queue behind him. “An Americano, please, staying in. And a blueberry muffin.” He had planned on crawling home, but screw that. He was going to see if he could catch Derek on a break or something. This was clearly fate. 

Derek nodded and rang up his order, turning to start his coffee. When Derek was finished Stiles took his drink and muffin and found a seat. Stiles sat, surreptitiously watching Derek serve people. It was unreal, seeing him again. 

Just as Stiles was debating going and getting another drink, Derek came to the next table to clean up. 

“Nice apron,” Stiles said.

“Shut up, Stiles.” 

“That's no way to be talking to a paying customer.”

“There's only five minutes left of my shift then you're no longer my customer.”

“Cool,” Stiles said. “You got plans for lunch?”

“Not really.” 

“I've got the worst hangover known to man and need sustenance. Want to join?” Stiles asked. 

“Sure, I'm buying, I owe you,” Derek said. 

“Psh, don't be ridiculous, it's fine. You kept me sane during the journey.” 

“There's a diner just down the road which does good food. The pancakes are amazing,” Derek continued as though Stiles hadn't spoken. “Unless you've got somewhere else in mind?”

Stiles shook his head. “I don't know anywhere around here.”

Derek nodded. “I'll meet you out here,” he said, heading to the back of the shop.

Less than five minutes later Derek appeared again minus the apron. 

“Lead the way, Alpha dog,” Stiles said, getting up.

“I've changed my mind,” Derek said, trying to turn around.

“Shut up, you like it. Now come on, don't promise a man food then snatch it away,” Stiles said, grinning. He'd forgotten how much fun Derek was. 

~~~

The diner was awesome, it reminded Stiles of the one in Beacon Hills. Stiles ordered a huge pile of pancakes, and Derek had waffles. 

“These are good,” Stiles said, around a mouthful of food. 

“You're attractive when you eat,” Derek said, wrinkling his nose. 

Stiles felt himself blush but swallowed and said “you love it. You know what you were getting into when you accepted my invite.” 

“I had forgotten the extent of your – everything.”

“How can you forget this awesomeness?” Stiles asked.

“Talent,” Derek replied. Stiles laughed. 

“I've missed you,” Stiles said. “Shit, wait. That was weird, I mean-”

“I've missed you too,” Derek admitted. “I had a good time, being your hitchhiker.” 

Stiles grinned. “I was about to say I had good time picking you up but-”

“I'm not a hooker,” Derek finished. “Or from a romance novel.”

“It was a bit like something out of a romance novel,” Derek said, looking down at his plate. 

“We'd have to be romantically entwined for it to count,” Stiles pointed out, hoping Derek didn't catch the waver in his voice.

“Entwined,” Derek said. “Who says entwined?”

“Me, I just did. Just then,” Stiles said, heart in his throat. 

“Christ, you're distracting,” Derek said. “I'm trying to ask you out, idiot.” 

“Oh,” Stiles said, faintly. “Well. Don't let me stop you.” 

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“In a romaically entwined way?”

Derek sighed heavily. “Yes, Stiles. In a Harlequin romantically entwined way.” 

“Is this where I should faint, overwhelmed by romantic feelings.” 

“I'd rather you said yes.” 

“Yes, Derek. I'd love to go to dinner with you.”


End file.
